The Things You Do For Family
by louiseandcarly
Summary: Saras friends are the family she never had. But sometimes a friend takes advantage of that. Family/Humour. GSR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (Carly) Hey Guys, So this is our new story. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it with Louise. If you have time leave us feedback...let us know what ya all think. thanks for reading :)**

**A/N (2) (Louise) Ok hi guy's, I seriously love this story and I'm really hoping you'll like it too, now theres no pressure but I live for reviews so if you can or want to, please give us feedback. After all we are here for your entertainment.**

**The Things You Do For Family.**

"I can't wait to get home and relax after today" Catherine said whilst finishing up logging the evidence from the gruesome case her and Sara had been working on.

An unidentified body found at the bottom of Lake Mead, was in a hideous state, with him only being dead for less than 24 hours his body had absorbed a hell of a lot of water. Theyeven had to get a special crane to get the John Doe out.

"Your mom's away isn't she?" Sara asked, walking beside the red head towards the locker room. "You'll have just Lindsey to keep you company"

"Yeah, she has gone to Turkey, something about needing a stress free solo holiday…" Catherine shrugged, and then jumped when hearing her cell phone ring.

"Talk about the devil" Catherine mumbled showing Sara the name on the caller ID. Sara grinned and leant against the wall waiting for Catherine to finish on the phone.

"Mom is that you?"

"You What!"

Sara looked at Catherine's shocked face, and felt a pang of worry inside.

"How…when. Okay I can't understand you properly. I'll be there by tomorrow afternoon!"

Putting the phone down, Catherine turned to the brunette, standing rigid against the wall. Tears welled up in her eyes when she started to talk.

"My mom has had a huge car accident. She's in hospital now. That was some foreign guy called Jared" Catherine took a deep breath before realising something.

"Oh no, Sara I need a huge favour please!"

Sara looked at Catherine sceptically. Knowing favours from Catherine was always a huge problem. But seeing her friend distressed she sighed. "How can I help?"

"I need you too look after Lindsey till I get back"

"No, no, no, Catherine I am useless with kids, I don't know anything about them, and can't Warrick do it?"

"Warrick is a man Sara, he has no idea how to even talk to a teenager, I promise you she will be on her best behaviour. She's 12 she can practically look after herself, please Sara I'm begging you"

The look on Catherine's face made Sara mentally hit herself. "Fine"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Catherine ran and hugged Sara as hard as she possibly could before sighing satisfied.

"I better go and see if there's any flights, Sara you'll have to pick Lindsey up from her school and here" Giving her, her house key she continued. "You'll have to take her back home for clothes and her stuff, Believe me she can be a sulky little madam if she hasn't got clean clothes to wear or her ipod in her hand."

"But Catherine! " Sara shouted after her who was now running down the halls of the crime lab.

"You'll be fine Sara, Tell Grissom I had to leave! I'll phone you soon!"

"This is going to be good" Sara sighed.

Sara made a detour from the evidence room to Grissom's office and left him a note detailing Catherine's departure and that she was now looking after Lindsey. She ran to her locker, realising she was going to have to rush if she wanted to beat tea time traffic.

She managed to find a parking space in the school and looked around wondering what to do, she didn't know whether to wait outside the school or stay still outside the car so Lindsey could spot her when she came out. She chose the latter and stood against the boot of her car with her sun glasses on watching as the children fought to get out of school as soon as the bell went.

She spotted Lindsey walking with a huge group of children all chatting loudly and listening to loud music, Sara shifted uncomfortably not knowing how to separate Lindsey then only to feel relieved when she shouted she had to go and find her mom.

Lindsey spotted Sara straight away; she looked worried and a bit suspicious but headed over anyway. "Hey Sara, Where's mom?" she asked

"Your Gram's has been in a car accident in Turkey and your mom's gone out there to see how she's doing, which means I'm looking after you until she get's back" Sara said smiling uncomfortably.

"Oh, was it a bad accident?"

"I'm not sure but Catherine said she'd ring as soon as she had any news"

"I'm gonna need some clothes, and my IPod and I need to feed my rabbit too"

"That's fine, I have the house key, and I didn't know you had a rabbit, Cath never mentioned it"

"That's cos she doesn't like them and Gram's bought me it for my birthday last week" She smiled as she climbed into the passenger seat of Sara's car.

"Well let's go and get your stuff" Sara said as the car radio was turned up and Lindsey turned away from her to look out of the window.

An hour later they arrived at Sara's apartment and they grabbed the bags before heading upstairs.

"It's the fourth floor and there's no lift" She said but Lindsey just shrugged and put her earphones in, heading to the stairway.

A little breathless from climbing the four flights of stairs, Sara unlocked her apartment door waiting for Lindsey to enter before following her in. The smell of roses hit her fast and hard. She knew he was there before Lindsey turned to lights on. That's when she saw him, Stood at the small table lighter in one hand, candle in the other. And if it was any other situation Sara would have found the shocked look on his face highly amusing.

"Erm" Sara stuttered, shooting an apologetic look to Grissom. "I'm looking after Lindsey for a couple of days, Catherine's mom has had a car accident." seeing the shocked look still written over his face Sara sighed. "I did leave you a detailed note on your desk."

"I guess he never got it!" Lindsey said, whilst dumping her bags near the door and flopping down onto the rose petal covered couch.

Grissom still stood beside the table, looking as confused as a cow on artificial turf. Sara was stood behind the door, keys still in hand. Lindsey looked back and forth from each CSI and sighed.

"Well, first things first, how long has this been going on?" She asked with a tone exactly like Catherine's and indicated between Grissom and Sara.

Sara and Grissom exchanged worried smiles, and remained silent.

"How about we watch a DVD?" Sara suggested.

"Arcades?" Grissom pressed on.

"Borrrring!" Lindsey moaned, rolling her eyes. "I want to do something exciting"

Grissom glanced at Sara with a giddy smile. "What about the body farm?"

"Eww no!" Lindsey cringed. "Who would actually want to see creepy dead bodies?"

Grissom lowered his eyes feeling downhearted. Sara so badly wanted to give him a hug, but instead settled with giving him an apologetic smile.

"Anyways, I guess I have my proof about you two" Lindsey, Grinned loving the sheepish looks across both their faces.

Grissom's head shot up. "What proof?"

"Well seriously, the rose petals, candles etc. etc, and now" Lindsey paused and smirked. "You and Sara are both looking after me when mom only asked Sara to."

Grissom and Sara both knew they had been caught out, but not wanting to show Lindsey they are bothered by it. Grissom headed over to Sara and whispered in her ear. "I'll go grab a pizza and a DVD."

Sara smiled appreciatively, and noticing Lindsey was fiddling about with her Ipod she quickly gave Grissom a kiss.

"I saw that!" Lindsey laughed.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

They both stopped still and turned to look at Lindsey who had her phone aimed directly at them. "And my camera did too" she squealed falling back onto the couch in hysterics.

"What do we do?" Grissom asked thinking something was wrong with her.

"Let her laugh, it's obviously amusing to her" Sara whispered.

"Ok, ok I've stopped, I just want to say that I only have to press one button and my mom has a full colour picture of you two kissing" she grinned.

They stared at her totally gob smacked still pressed up close together and Lindsey snapped another photo "Seriously guy's keep doing what your doing and my mom's going to be indebted to me for years" She took a deep breath, letting them recover then asked "So the big question is are you dating then?"

"What are you taping us as well" Grissom asked suspiciously as Sara shot him a shut up kind of look.

"No don't be silly, I'm just curious"

Sara sighed and switched on the TV; Lindsey mumbled under her breath for a few minutes then grinned with the most Catherine like smirk possible.

"Look I'll go easy on you tonight seeing as your in shock, I mean you're not even able to answer a simple question like 'are you dating'. So I'd like a Chinese and the newest scary movie you can find and skip the underage talk" she smirked waving her phone in front of her threateningly.

"I'm not sure your mum would thank us for having you kept awake with nightmares" Grissom answered as Sara pulled a Chinese menu from the draw besides her already giving in.

"Well I've watched dozen's of them, Grams just leaves them lying around so don't feel guilty or worried, I'm a big girl plus I've you two here, all cosy" She grabbed the cover from the back of the couch and sighed contentedly "I'll have chicken egg fried rice with gravy and a huge bag of prawn crackers…maybe add a bottle of coke to the list"

Grissom glanced between the two ladies and scooted over to the other chair in the room, which just happened to face Sara's and they gave each other a 'the things you do for family' shrug.

Halfway through the movie after all the food had been consumed and all the pop had been drunk, Lindsey fell asleep with a smile on her face, Grissom picked her up and took her to Sara's guest room, closing the door tightly before returning to where Sara was, now sat on the couch looking exhausted.

"I think we did a pretty good job" He said sitting beside her.

"Oh, I think we've got worse to come" she smiled and they finished watching the rest of the film sat as close as they dared to, what with a twelve year old devil sleeping in the next room.

The smell of strong coffee woke Sara up from her peaceful sleep. Remaining in her sleepwear, Sara headed to the kitchen banging into Lindsey in the hallway.

"Sorry" Sara mumbled. "How did you sleep?" Lindsey looked at Sara strangely then grunted before walking along to the kitchen in her fluffy bunny slippers.

The sight Sara saw brought warmth to her heart. Grissom, in his cord pants and buttoned chequered shirt was pouring out two mugs of coffee and in front of him were three bowls of Cheerio's on the breakfast bar.

Looking up Grissom grinned "Good morning girls, Breakfast is served" Lindsey looked at Grissom, and rolled her eyes.

As she heading to get her breakfast she looked around, and spotted something making her giggle.

Sara and Grissom followed Lindsey's gaze in confusion. There in the front room was a bed made up on the big leather couch with Grissom's clothes laid on the floor neatly folded on top of his shoes.

"On no" Sara mumbled looking at Grissom with a "duh" look.

"So you stayed here last night?" Lindsey smirked, sitting in front of Grissom at the breakfast bar, making Grissom feel uncomfortable.

"He has no where else to stay" Sara said quickly. "His home is being renovated, so he's sleeping on the couch for a few weeks" Lindsey studied Sara closely before shrugging and getting tucked into her cereal.

Whilst Sara and Grissom were quickly eating their cereal, Lindsey sneakily snapped a photo of the couch with the bedding and clothes on it.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked exasperated.

"Whatcha think, my mom is so going to love me!" Lindsey said clapping her hands in excitement.

"How about we go shopping today?" Grissom suggested breaking up the rising tension.

"I have no money on me" Lindsey pouted. Sara looked at Grissom and shrugged lightly, "But you know, I have pictures which I'm sure will land me plenty of money when I show my mom"

"We will treat you to something, as long as it is a reasonable price!" Grissom responded like he had no other choice.

"Aww cool man! I have been after this hoodie for ages" Lindsey grinned jumping up and hugging Sara and Grissom quickly before running to get changed.

"What are we supposed to do?" Sara asked Grissom as they cleaned the table.

"All we can do is give her what she wants, I don't want Catherine finding out about us two, not just yet anyway"

"I agree…Well shopping is going to be fun" Sara groaned.

Grissom came up from behind Sara and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll be with you, so it won't be that bad dear" Quickly kissing her neck Grissom let go just in time for Lindsey to come into the kitchen with a wide grin across her face.

"Let's go shopping!"

They arrived at the mall and Lindsey shot off to the nearest clothes shop staring hungrily through the window. Grissom and Sara wandered slowly behind her, bumping shoulders as they walked slightly closer together than they normally would be in public.

"You see that dress, my mom said she'd get me it for my birthday if I do well at school" She said pointing out the frilliest, pinkest dress Grissom and Sara had ever seen.

"And are you doing well?" Grissom asked sticking his hands in his pocket to fight the urge to hold Sara's hand.

"I'm doing fine, though I guess I am a little stuck with my chemistry" She frowned

"Why don't we get Greg to help you, he's the chemistry dude" Sara said smiling as Lindsey's face lit up "Although if your stuck with things why not ask your mom to help?"

"She struggles to cope with her working hours and looking after me, I don't want her to worry about my school work as well"

"You can just give one of us at the lab a ring then, we'll help you all we can" Grissom said with a little pride in his voice at her thoughtfulness.

"So which shop has this hoodie you want so much" Sara asked and Lindsey showed them the way.

"You know, this picture here is worth a pair of Joggers and trainers too" she said cheekily holding up the photo of the couch.

"Alright, you can have the set, I have no idea what your mom's gonna say about it though"

"I'll tell her I bought it ages ago, she doesn't get to spend much time going shopping with me so it should be ok" she replied before going into the changing room to try the stuff on.

"So how do I look?" She asked spinning on the spot.

"Like a gangster?" Sara answered

"That'll do, I was going for the hip, young teen look but Gangster will do."

Grissom had been looking through the aisles, he came back to them and laughed out loud when he seen Lindsey trying on some funky glasses, he quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. "Hey Linds, how do you like my picture?" He shouted and she turned horrified at him.

"Oh my god, delete it now!" she yelled trying to grab the phone out of his hand.

"What's that site all you kids go on, facebook is it? I think it would look pretty good on there" he said in a sing song voice, winking at Sara who was silently laughing at the situation.

"That's no fair" she sulked

"It's only what you're doing to us, but if it makes you happy I'll delete it" He said showing her as he deleted the picture.  
"Thank you" she breathed as she went back into the changing room to change into her clothes and Sara walked up to him with a smirk "You're just a big softie really, aren't you?" she said

"Hey" He grinned back giving her a quick cuddle. They paid for her items and headed back out into the mall.

Lindsey spotted her friends just outside one of the store's they'd just been in and couldn't contain her happiness as she asked Sara if she could show them her new outfit.

"Be quick, we'll be at the café getting a coffee" Sara answered and she hugged her with delight.

Grissom went to the counter while Sara found a table at the back of the café; he came back with two large mugs of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows. "I thought we deserved a treat" he smiled

"You can say that again"

They sat there enjoying the peace and quiet for ten minutes when Lindsey came bursting into the store "Oh you have got to see what I've found" she yelled they paid for their drinks and followed her out to a jewellery store where she showed them a charm bracelet.

"It's only Twenty dollars" She whined

"Ok, you can have it on one condition, no more photos" Grissom said handing over the money to her.

"Ok, no more photos" She said with her other hand behind her back, fingers crossed tightly.

They purchased the bracelet then left for the car park "Let's go home before you leave us bankrupt" Sara said shaking her head in amusement.

"Oh so you have a joint bank account, it must be serious" Lindsey said leaving Grissom giving Sara a 'duh' look while she put her head in her hands out of complete disbelief of the 12 year olds intelligence.

"Lindsey promise me you won't torment Sara while I'm at work" Grissom said, putting his coat on, and grabbing his keys from Sara's table.

Lindsey grinned in reply, before jumping on the couch and switching the TV on. The new charm bracelet sparkled against the light.

"We'll be fine" Sara smiled. "I was thinking of going to a diner for something to eat. If that's ok with her highness over there… Lindsey?" Sara shouted over the loudness of the TV.

Lindsey looked up and shrugged, before gluing her eyes back to the TV. Sara sighed and turned to Grissom. "Enjoy your shift"

"You know I won't, without you there" Grissom replied in a whisper, quickly squeezing her hand, before Lindsey saw anything. "Oh I was thinking, how about we go bowling and maybe grab a pizza tomorrow? The guys could come also?"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Sara beamed, she turned to tell Lindsey, but saw that all her concentration was on the TV. "What is it with teenagers these days loving the vampires?"

Grissom shrugged and grinned. "I'll sort it out with the guys tonight" he winked before heading off to work leaving Sara with the tormenting teenager.

After Grissom left Sara sat with Lindsey and watched the rest of the vampire diaries. She started to understand why everyone was so obsessed with the bloodsuckers. It was dramatic but unrealistic at the same time.

Once the show ended Sara took Lindsey to the diner not far from her home. She told Lindsey she could order anything off the menu as long as it was a decent meal. Lindsey ordered burger and chips, whereas Sara ordered a salad. Their conversations were kept short whilst both girls ate their meals.

The shrill of Lindsey's mobile phone made them both jump and giggle at the same time.

"Oh it's mom!" Lindsey Grinned, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Sara smiled at her excitement, and turned to the window showing Lindsey she could have her privacy, but of course she was listening to every word in case Lindsey slipped up.

"Yes mom I'm fine, Sara is looking after me very well. I love it!"

"How's Grams?"

"Oh that's good."

"Tomorrow cool! Oh you want Sara?"

Hearing her name, Sara turned to face the young teenager her eyebrows raised. "Mom wants to talk to you" Lindsey said, handing the cell to Sara's outstretched hand.

"Oh hey Catherine! How are things?"

"It's all good now; I'm heading home tomorrow so I was thinking I'll pick Lindsey up, on the way back from the airport. It will be sometime after dinner"

"Its okay, me and the gang were going to take Lindsey bowling, how about you go home get your mom and yourself settled then meet us at the bowling alley?" Sara suggested, Noticing Lindsey grinning about the whole bowling idea.

"Yeah that will be great, how has Lindsey been treating you?"

"She's been a little angel" Sara winked at Lindsey before continuing. "I will see you tomorrow then"

"Okay see you both later…oh and thanks a lot for helping me out with Lindsey"

"No problem Cath, take care" she handed the phone back to Lindsey.

"Ha-ha no way did you say I was being an angel!" Lindsey giggled "I'm actually surprised you weren't going to tell her about me teasing you!"

"If I told her that then she would want more information" Sara said, whilst chewing on a salad leaf.

"So bowling tomorrow?" Lindsey asked after a few minutes of silence. "Will Grissom be coming?"

"Do you want him to come?" Sara asked in confusion. She thought Lindsey loved Grissom.

"Hell yeah, I can beat him at bowling!" Lindsey said happily. "But I know he will come anyway"

"Why is that?"

"Please Sara, I'm 12 not 5. How long are you going to keep the pretence up?" Lindsey sighed seeing the confusion still on Sara's face. "Come on! Grissom is in looooooove with you! Everywhere you go he'll go, and I'm guessing it's the same for you"

Sara stared at Lindsey in shock and slight amusement. But not wanting to fuel Lindsey anymore she remained silent.

"You looooooooooooooooooove Gil Grissom!" Lindsey squealed. "Eeeeeeeeeee and my mom thought you two would never get together!"

This caught Sara's attention. "What do you mean by that?"

Lindsey stopped the laughing and looked serious. "Oh my moms going to kill me!"

"Lindsey, I can keep a secret, tell me" Sara pressed on.

"Okay, okay, promise you won't tell her?"

"Promise you won't show her the pictures?" she shot back grinning.

"Okay, okay deal! " Lindsey said quickly, Sara grinned knowing Lindsey was like her mom. She couldn't hold a secret for long. "My mom used to come home and tell my grams about how the tension between you and Grissom was sometimes too much to bear. She said if you two wouldn't make out soon, she would have to lock you both up in the evidence room until you figured out what to do!"

Sara was gob smacked! So Catherine knew her and Grissom liked each other all along.

"Oh man, please don't say anything she will freak at me!" Lindsey continued.

"I promise Lindsey. I don't want to get you in any trouble! You keep your end of the deal and I'll keep mine"

"Thank you" Lindsey said taking a deep breath. "You know I have actually enjoyed myself with you and Grissom. I thought it would be all dull and boring and all you would talk about is science stuff"

"Thanks" Sara said sarcastically.

"No, no I loved it! I actually wish I could stay with you a little longer, and I don't mean with the whole spending money on me, I have actually had fun!" Lindsey bowed her head in embarrassment.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Linds" Sara smiled. "It hasn't been half bad has it. I have had as much fun as you. Now how about we go home and order a Vampire film…?"

Lindsey's eyes lit up. "How about Twilight, it's full of action, angst and romance!"

"Twilight it is" Sara grinned. She placed $20 on the table and then Letting Lindsey put her arm through hers, they headed to the car. Sara with a satisfied look across her face, Lindsey with an expression that looked like she was plotting something…Something big.

TBC…

Thank's for the review's people, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as we loved writing it :-)


End file.
